Kisses & Blorths
by Jen813
Summary: RobStar ONE-SHOT. PG13 just in case. What is a blorth? Robin is about to find out!


Jen: Hi! This is my first fic, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"Like this?" Starfire asked Robin.

"Uh, yeah. Only, kick with the heel of your foot. Then there'll be more power in your kick." Robin demonstrated a perfect sidekick.

Starfire sighed, "Oh, Robin. I fear I will never master this technique."

"You will Star. I have faith in you." Robin smiled as he said the word "faith".

Robin had told the Titans that they should be skilled in all areas of combat. Especially Starfire. Yeah, she was good with a star bolt, but if for some reason she couldn't use her powers, she'd be dead. Robin couldn't risk¼ the team! The team couldn't risk that. Robin had given the rest of the Titans the day off so he could train Starfire. He knew hoe easily she could get distracted so he had them train in the gym, then she would focus on him--training! Focus on training. Heh, heh. The training.

"Yaaa--oof!" Starfire lost her balance and fell on top of Robin.

Robin's cheeks reddened. Starfire was touching him. Starfire. Was. TOUCHING. Him.

"Oh! Forgive me Robin!" He looked up to see her blushing too, "I did not mean to¼"

"No, it's okay." Robin said. He meant it too. It was better than "okay", it was great! "How about we work on some punches?"

"Alright." Star said, then a curious look crossed her face, "Robin, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Starfire."

"Why do you not train with our other friends? You said all of us needed to be skilled in the 'hand-to-hand combat', and yet you only train with me."

'Oh, oh.' Robin thought, 'This is it. She's gonna find out that I like her. Wait, I like her? Okay, now I'm just being stupid. Of course I like her.'

"Robin?" Starfire asked, "Robin?"

"Um, Starfire¼ Do you¼ can you¼ have you ever¼?" Robin faltered, "Do you know what a kiss is?"

"No, Robin. I do not know. Please share with me the definition!" Starfire said excitedly.

'Oh, boy. Look at the can of worms I opened.' Robin thought.

"On earth," Robin began, "A¼ kiss," he blushed just saying the word, "is a sign of affection."

"A sign of affection! I would very much like it if you were to give me this 'kiss' you speak of." Starfire eagerly put out her hand.

"Oh, uh, okay¼"

Robin felt uneasy about doing this but she wanted it, right? Right? Right?! Does she know what she's getting? No. So maybe she doesn't want it. But she does! She said so herself! And this was his chance, the chance he had been waiting for. Starfire was inches away from his face, just asking for a kiss, literally! And¼ and¼ he couldn't do it. Not if she didn't know what she was asking for. That would be taking advantage of her. Not to mention it wouldn't be a sincere kiss. Robin grabbed her outstretched hand and kissed the top of it.

"Oh, that is a 'kiss'?" Starfire looked somewhat disappointed, "That is all?"

"Yeah," Robin said sadly, "That's it. Look, we should get back to¼"

"On my planet," Starfire said quickly, "there is something we give to show our affection. A blorth. May I give you a blorth?"

"Sure, Star. If you really want¼" Robin's sentence was cut short as Starfire placed her lips on his. She gingerly "blorthed" him. Robin's eyes grew wide and he stiffened up. Star quickly pulled away.

"Forgive me Robin! I do not know what came over me!" Starfire said and ran out of the room.

Robin sat there wide-eyed. She kissed him. Er, uh, "blorthed" him. It didn't matter. She liked him too! Oh yeah! Who da man? Robin is! It was then Robin noticed Starfire was gone. He ran up to her room and knocked on the door.

"Please do not enter!" A muffled Starfire's voice said.

Robin entered a security code on a keypad by the door and it slid open. Starfire had her head buried in a pillow and she was crying.

"Starfire?" Robin said, "About you 'blorking' me¼"

Starfire said something into her pillow Robin couldn't quite hear, "What?" He asked as gently as possible.

"Blorthing." She said softly, "I blorthed you and I should not have. You were not ready for such a thing."

"But, Star¼"

"Please Robin," She interrupted, "If we may forget recent events and become just friends once more, I would be most appreciative." Starfire had stopped crying and was wiping the tears off her face, "Please?"

"You wanted to be more than friends?" Robin asked.

"To be honest," Star laughed in an I-cannot-believe-I-am-about-to-tell-you-this sort of way, "I considered you as a possible marriage partner."

Robin knew that Starfire meant that she wanted to be his girlfriend when she said that, "Uh, Starfire," he began choosing his words wisely, "I am¼ how would you say it? Honored that you would even think of 'blork', er, 'blorthing' me." He bowed before her.

"Now you are mocking me!" Starfire said with a smile on her face.

"I mock you not." Robin said slyly, "In fact¼"

Robin his hand under Starfire's chin and did what she had done to him just minutes before. He thought this would be a simple kiss, but Starfire went deeper. It wasn't the first time she had ever "blorthed" someone, obviously. She put her arms around his neck as he slid his around her waist. The broke away breathing heavily.

"So," Robin said, "Am I good at 'blorthing'?"

A huge smile crept across Starfire's face, "Well," She said matter-of-factly, "Your beginnings are good, but your endings¼" She sighed.

"And just what was wrong with the end of my 'blorth'?" Robin asked, playing along.

"You must always use full force." She said, "Like so." Starfire demonstrated. Again, they broke away breathing heavily.

Robin's breathing returned back to normal, "I see." He said, "Then maybe I should practice? We have time."

Starfire nodded and he kissed her again, making sure to put lots of force into his ending.

THE END

Jen: Hope you liked it! Review please! Bye!


End file.
